Hard choices
by Teen titans fan 121
Summary: Raven has had feeling for Robin forever but he is finally with Starfire when raven and robin kiss what will happen to the love birds! Raven and robin fanfic. Tell me if i should continue! Please review, btw first ever story. i don't own the teen titans. It is not t rated yet but there will be minor language. Tiny bit of drama mostly humor though.
1. Chapter 1

Robin walked into the main room they had been home for about 5 hours unpacking from their 2 week trip. After the who knows how long plane ride when the t-ship crashed and they had to take a plane, coach. After 25 autographs and 10 stares form little children the titans were on the edge of insanity. Robin felt his pocket and felt the 7 phone numbers girls had given him. He took them out and threw them in the shredder. He didn't need them any more. He was in love, (no not Raven he has to start with Star.) with the most beautiful girl in the universe Starfire.

"Hey Raven," he said too happily "What's up happy?"

"Nothing much. Robin I need to ask you something, can I trust you to take this seriously?"

"Um… sure?"

"Alright here it goes. Are you and Star serious?"

"No, not yet but I think everyone wants us to get serious especially me and Star."

"Well not everyone." Raven said hoping he wouldn't hear.

"What?"

"Okay here's the deal, Robin I think I may be possibly, definitely, be in love with you!"

Robin just stared. "Say something so I don't look like a complete idiot."

"Your… not a complete idiot?"

"Oh thanks that makes me feel so much better."

"But your not."

Raven closed her eyes she blushed as he leaned in. Their lips touched and if as on cue Starfire came in and said "Robin to answer your question of the earlier yes I will be your, as people from earth say 'girlfriend'.

They quickly pulled away before trying to pretend nothing happened.

"That's, amazing!" Robin said.

"Yeah congrats, guys." Raven said disappointed as they gave a big hug. They didn't even notice Raven quickly run away with her head down, crying.

When she reached the bathroom, she started to sob.

"Why am I crying I know they are together?" Raven thought. The question she needed to answer was to tell Star or not.

Star was her best friend. They traded advice and helped each other at any time. They were so different and yet never disagreed on anything and barely had any fights, and when they did they both said sorry and ended the fight quickly. She didn't want to hurt her when she would find out her new boyfriend cheated on her with her so called best friend, but she couldn't keep something from her.

"Rae you okay?" Cyborg asked with deep concern. "What he really means is why have you been in the bathroom for so long?" Beast Boy said annoyed. Cyborg glared at him.

"Yeah I'm fine." She closed the door on their faces.

Beast Boy was like a little brother. He played pranks on her, a lot. They argued, a lot. Also they fought physically and with words, a lot. They barely got along but they still enjoyed each other's company. At the end of the day they loved each other like family.

Cyborg was more like a big brother. They didn't talk all the time but they had an understanding for each other. Cyborg, like big brothers played the protective father role. If Raven got hurt Cyborg would beat up any one who hurt her, purpose or fault. He was also like a bigger brother to Starfire too, so if he found out he would definitely kill Robin.

And then there was Robin. To her she, but know one else knew him as Richard (Dick) Grayson. She developed a crush on him when she went in his mind and they formed a bond. It grew and grew until it turned into her in love with him. He didn't like her like she liked him. He just had lust for her and a small crush. They were also really good friends. Best friends even, and they were really similar. No one thought of them as a couple not even Terra who was only living there for about 1 week. There was something going on between them even though it was small, it would ruin Star and Robin's relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people this is now chappie 2! I'm also starting this new story with the puppet king so read it! On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. Don't sue. FANfiction! I am not making money.

_**5 minutes later…**_ _**Robin's P.O.V.**_

'_Why did I do that why did I kiss Raven? I really like Star, do I love her? I dunno but I do no that the kiss was weird and I hated it. Did I?_

"**Arrrrrggggg!"** I screamed while punching my punching bag. "Owwwwwwww! CRAP!"

"Boyfriend Robin, are you the alright? Should I call Raven to heal you?" Star asked with a way too worried look on her face.

Robin thought for a moment he didn't want to talk to Raven he didn't think he could face her he was way to ashamed for the showing a possibility that they could be together. Maybe talking it over would help.

"Hello? Planet Earth to Boyfriend Robin?"

"Oh bring Raven in I want to talk to the both of you."

"Ooookaay?" Starfire said while nodding her head.

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

Raven was upset, after sobbing she felt tired and started to drift of_ to sleep…_

"Friend Raven?" Starfire said while knocking. "Can you come to Boyfriend Robin's room, he has done the hurting himself while training with the bag of punching?"

Everyone hated when Star refered to Robin as 'Boyfriend Robin'.

"Why me?" I said while opening the door.

"You have the powers of healing, do you not?"

"Oh right, I will be there in a second."

_**Beast Boy's P.O.V**_

"DUUUUUUUDDDDDDE!" I exclaimed 5 minutes after Rae and Rob kissed.

"I KNOOOOWWW!" Cyborg said.

The next few days got weird Raven and Robin wouldn't talk to each other and cyborg and bb would squirm or giggle whenever the "love birds" were around.

Cyborg would give the occasional death glare to Robin also.

With all this going on Starfire was beginning to notice. And she was just about to say something when the alarm went off.

"TITANS! Its control freak-"

"At the movie rental store." The four titans all said in annoyed chorus as they pile into the t-car.

"Every time. Can't this guy rob a bank or something? Make Washington climb out off the singles." Beast Boy joked.

_**At the crime scene**__**…**_

Control Freak was pointing his light saber (did I spell that right I don't know any star wars fans if I didn't spell it right please tell me!) at the manager.

"I want all your movies and every snack!" (Lame? Supposed to be.)

"Looks like-" Robin had started.

"Why do you always have to do the witty quips?!" Beast Boy whined.

"Okay? You can go..."

"Great! I gotta good one. *clears throat* Looks like your rental card – I mean, looks like your, heh heh guess I didn't have a good one. You just say it."

"I literally have no words except Titans, GO!" Robin yelled

"There it is!" Cyborg said as he charged at Control Freak.

The Titans all gave all they had. Beast Boy charged at him as a goat but Control Freak hit waves of electricity at him making him crash into Raven.

"Sorry, heh heh … heh?" Beast Boy said scared. Raven just rolled her eyes and covered her long hair with her hood.

Next Cyborg shot a sonic blast and Control Freak quickly used an invisibility cloak (P.S. don't own Harry Potter).

Single wasn't working so Star, Rae, and Rob teamed up and got control freak but just before that Beast Boy and Cyborg got thrown and a spell hit Raven and Starfire knocking them both out.

"STAR, RAVEN!" he screamed.

Then everything went black.

So do you like? Review!


End file.
